Love Or Lust:A Ministers of the seasons tale
by theMinisterOfAutumn
Summary: The minister of autumn loves the minister of winter but he just don't want to admit it. Will he win the heart of his love? Or will she fall in love with someone else? Will Lord Milori give Autumn his blessing to date Winter? Read to find out.
1. Love Story

Love or Lust

The Minister of Autumn and the Minister of Winter were never best friends. I mean Autumn is kind of an asshole. Plus Winter for being so isolated for so long she may have some social issues. Together you would think that they will never get along. But with one spring season all of that is going to change. Winter woke up one morning got dressed and went to the kitchen. She brewed some hot water and then picked out the tea bags from the cabinet. She stirred her tea and took a sip when Autumn walked in. "What's up snow babe." he said. Winter looked up from her tea with an irritated look. "You know how I feel about you calling me Snow Babe you Jackass." She said. Autumn chortled he then spoke "I like to pull your leg now and then." Winter ear tips turned red. "Well stop it please!" she Boomed.

Autumn walked Winter to the Winter Woods. She blushed and smiled and said. " Autumn my dear are you trying to flirt with me?" she asked. Autumn had blushed rosy red cheeks. His handsome Native American face showed a look that he was trying to flirt with her. But he didn't want to admit it. Winter flew over to him and kissed his cheeks. Autumn's face showed no reaction. He Just stood there staring into Winter's eyes. Winter smiled and blew him another kiss then left. She gracefully flew down the Winter fairy trail. Then she heard Autumn dancing around and singing. Saying " Yes, Yes, Yes!" to himself.

_To be continued…_


	2. Trouble starts

Love or Lust

Chapter 2

Autumn waited for Winter outside the Winter Wood path. The time there was 6:00 p.m. Autumn scanned through every Fairy and Animal to find his the love of his life. He finally saw her and waved his hands in the air. Motioning for her to know he's here and won't leave without her. Winter smiled and laughed and turned to Lord Milori. Who was standing beside her giving her news and updates about the last shipment of supplies to bring Winter to the Mainland. "There's my lover boy." taunted Winter. "Your lover boy?" asked Milori with an uneasiness to his voice. Winter nodded and chuckled. "Yes he's My lover boy." She said day dreamily. Lord Milori was worried not because Autumn was a warm season. But because he never saw him not crack a mean joke or not Being a total jackass towards Winter at all. He Knew he must protect Winter at all times. Monitoring every date, outing, dinner, movie or the worst of all sexual Intercourse. Milori didn't want Winter to be used up and be tossed away like a piece of trash and he certainly doesn't want Winter to have a bun in her oven if you get what I'm saying. Winter flew over to Autumn and hugged him. Lord Milori ran over to Autumn and whispered in his ear with his teeth closed. Milori's face wasn't happy at all. He whispered. "if you dare hurt her, use her, or get her pregnant and won't take the responsibility as a father I will Kill you and That is a promise." Autumn's face grew stern. He said "I promise to take good care of her." Milori got on his owl and Replied "You Better."

_T_o be continued…


	3. First date

Love or Lust

Chapter 3

Autumn took Winter to new Tea room in the Winter realm. The new tea room was cold but beautiful. They had a lot of soup on the menu witch didn't surprised neither of the two. "What are going to order?" asked Winter. Autumn squinted and put his hand on his chin. "I really Don't know What you are going to order?" he asked. Winter set her menu down on the table. "I really want to have the chestnut soup." She replied. Meanwhile Queen Clarion and Lord Milori came in and took their seats with clear visual of Autumn and Winter. Queen Clarion looked over to Autumn and Winter and waved. Winter saw her and waved back. Autumn however saw Milori and hid in his menu. Queen Clarion turned to Milori and said. "What a cute couple Autumn and Winter." Milori almost choked on the water he ordered. "But Clarion you Know how Autumn can be." He said worriedly. Queen Clarion looked over to Autumn and Winter's table. Autumn was making Winter laugh telling about his crazy day. "Winter looks very happy Milori." She said. Milori face looked confused. He looked over to Autumn and Winter's table. Autumn saw him and hid his head between the center pieces. Winter saw him and picked his head up touching his hidden black hair under his leaf hat. "Autumn darling what's wrong?" she said sweetly. Autumn felt calm enough to reply. "My dearest, your boss Lord Milori is keeping a sharp eye on me; he doesn't think we should be together." He said. Winter kissed his forehead. "Autumn I love you too much to care what Lord Milori thinks." She said. Autumn's heart had beaten at a faster rate and his cheeks blushed. "Do you really think that?" he asked. Winter smiled. "Of course." She said. Soon a waitress came by and asked "May I take your order?" "I will have the Chestnut soup."Said Winter. The waitress looked at Autumn waiting to take his order. "I'll have the acorn soup Please." He said. The waitress left with their order. "Same old you and your acorns." Said Winter. Autumn laughed and texted texts to Milori with the words "How do you like me now you asshole go fuck yourself!"


	4. a dangerous,stupid and romatic action

Love or lust 4

It has been two months Autumn and Winter been seeing each other. Lord Milori still took precaution over how Autumn was treating Winter. Every time she comes home Milori always asked her how was the date. Winter would always smile and giggle a silly girl giggle and say. "I had the most wonderful time." Then say go on and on about what She did with Autumn etcetera, etcetera. Dewey the keeper often goes to Milori and tells him to give it a break. Milori would get in his face and yell. "Autumn will screw up sometime later, I just know it." Winter had been eavesdropping on them secretly and the more she heard Milori yell about how he knew that Autumn will fuck up sometime soon the more she became worried. One stormy night she grew tired of it and grabbed a large coat to disguise her. Then she sneaked past Milori's owl Snowy. But when she accidently stepped on a twig she awakened the sleeping owl. The owl looked at the minister as if he was saying, "What the fuck bitch I was sleeping." Winter took a deep breath and said "I need to get to Queen Clarion; I think Lord Milori is taking Autumn and I's relationship too far." The owl stood up and walked over to her and looked at her as if he was saying. "I agree lately that asshole been starting to forget to feed me because of this." Then the owl motioned for Winter to hop on. When Winter was all set the owl took off in the stormy night. Winter was scared and she didn't know why. Delivering the winter season for 500 years and counting, she had flown high up in the air on a bird during storms before. Maybe she felt scared because what she was doing. Damn, imagine the look on Milori's face when he finds out about this. He may go crazy and try to kill her and Autumn. But it's worth it to keep the romance alive. She finally reached to the Pixie dust Tree. The owl landed near a dry and convenient place where the Queen resides. She knocked on the Queen's door and the Queen opened it and wasn't surprised to see Winter covered in mud and soaked to the bone. "Come in Minister." She said "Oh Queen Clarion we need to talk!" said the wet girl. Then Winter looked at the couch and saw Autumn sitting with his arms crossed. He looked up and saw her and ran to her then hugged her while giving her kisses on her cheek. She did the same thing in return. Queen Clarion returned with a towel and gave it to Winter. "Let me guess Lord Milori still doesn't approve of your love." The Queen said sarcastically. Autumn and drew closer to Winter and they both nod their heads yes. The Queen looked at the ceiling and shook her head. "I'll talk to him." She said.


	5. A Romeo and juliet Situation

Love or Lust 5

Winter stayed with Queen Clarion until morning. When dawn arrived she and Queen Clarion went along. Snowy remembered to stop so Winter can Frost Queen Clarion's wings. When she walked inside the icy house she was slapped so hard she fell to the ground. She looked up with tears at Lord Milori his face angrier than ever. "How dare you steal my owl and go somewhere without my permission." He screamed. Queen Clarion heard Milori and noticed how very loud and angry it sounded. Dewey flew in to see what was wrong. When he saw Winter on the floor with tears in her eyes he tried to calm Milori down. "Calm down Lord Milori I'm sure Winter has her reasons to use your owl." Dewey said. Milori turned and punched him so hard he almost knocked Dewey unconscious. Dewey got back up and was ready to fight. He had a black eye and broken glasses with a crooked lens but he was ready to defend Winter and her love for Autumn. Milori walked to Dewey with a knife in his hand ready to kill his very best friend. Winter didn't want Dewey to get killed because of her situation. She stood up and yelled. "Please don't kill him he didn't do nothing wrong; I love Autumn and you can't do nothing about it." Lord Milori turned over to her and ran to her screaming and threw her on the ground and pointed the knife to her. "No, No, No, Nooooooo!"Screamed Winter as her whole life flashed before her eyes. "That's Enough Milori!"yelled Queen Clarion as she flew in the room. Suddenly two native American hands took Milori by surprise and threw him off Winter. Milori looked up and saw Autumn with a fairy gun another invention by tinker bell in his hand. Winter got up and hugged her lover and cried on his shoulder. Queen Clarion flew over to Milori and said "Why Won't you accept Autumn and Winter being together." Milori looked over to Autumn and Winter and said "I don't want to see Winter get hurt." Queen Clarion watched Autumn's face tensed a little. Dewey on the other hand just couldn't look at Milori the same way anymore. He Turned His head and went to get something to clean himself up. "What makes you think I would hurt Winter?" said Autumn "Sure I tease her maybe crack a joke or whatever but at least I Don't do it to the point where I break her heart." He said Sternly, Lord Milori stood up and grabbed Winter's arm and yanked her forcefully to her room. He Threw her in and slammed the door then locked the door with a key and put it in a secret pocket in his shirt. He ran down the stairs back to autumn and said "You are forbidden to see her ever again and that's final." Autumn gave a look of disbelief. Queen Clarion sensed that Autumn was about to put that gun to use so she grabbed his arm and said. "Let's go!" When they were back at the Pixie Dust Tree Queen Clarion told Autumn to wait for night fall and use this rope to climb to Winter's room and go see her and to be careful of Milori as well. When nighttime came Autumn did just that he swung from room to room to see if Winter was in one of them. When he found the right one he knocked on the window. Winter opened it and Whispered. "What are you doing here?" "No time to explain Pack your bags I'm getting you out of here." While she was packing her bags Lord Milori came by to give Winter her dinner. "Winter are you hungry?"he asked "Damn it; come on hurry!"a voice said. "I'm coming!"Winter said Lord Milori became worried. "Who are you talking to?" Milori asked. There was no answer in the room. Milori took the key and opened the door and when he opened the door he dropped the food he brought. All there was in the room was nothing but empty drawers and an open window with curtains flowing in the breeze. "Oh shit." He said. Winter was gone!


	6. Runaway fairy

Love or lust 6

Autumn took Winter to his leaf home in the autumn forest. It was ok to have her outside the border because she was a minister. Winter ministers for some reason have a magical protector around their wings to keep them from breaking. Winter fell asleep with the Minister of Autumn in his bedroom. When morning came Winter woke up in Autumn's arms. She snuggled in him and fell asleep again. Meanwhile while that was happening Lord Milori was sitting on Winter's bed holding a picture of her in his hand. He was sobbing to himself, wondering why won't her just accept her decision to love Autumn. Dewey flew in and looked at him. Lord Milori looked at him and ran to him. Dewey thought he was attacking him but instead Lord Milori just hugged him and he cried on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Dewey." He said. "I wish I wasn't so protective over Winter and now she's gone." Dewey now felt kind of sad for him. He just wanted to protect his family to Milori; Dewey, Winter and Periwinkle are all the family he has. "Will you ever forgive me?" he asked. Dewey didn't have to think about it. "Yes Old buddy of mine." He said. It was 9:00 a.m. when Autumn woke up. He nudged Winter and woke her from slumber as well. When she looked up at his face she smiled and said. "Good morning sweetheart." Autumn kissed her and rubbed her arm. "Good morning baby." He said. "Where do you want to eat for breakfast?" he asked. Winter stood up and put on her winter gown. "I guess our favorite tearoom in the spring realm will be nice." She said. Autumn shrugged his shoulders and replied. "That sounds good to me "he said. When they received their daily cup of pixie dust they flew to the Tearoom in the spring realm. When they walked in they saw the minister of spring himself. He was sipping his tea and reading the Pixie hollow newspaper as if he had all of the time of the world not that he was busy this time of year since it was the minister of Summer's turn to deliver her season. Spring set his cup of tea down and looked up, his baby soft face shining in the sun. He finally noticed Autumn and Winter and said "Hello fellow ministers." It was easy to notice him by the British accent. "How are the two colder seasons doing?" he asked cheerfully. Winter's face went to happy to sad instantly. "Well it's a long story." She said. When she told him everything Spring frowned and muttered. "I told that son of a bitch Milori that if he be too protective he would hurt everyone around him." Autumn rolled his eyes elsewhere while Winter nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly Spring's watch beeped and he gasped. "Well what am I still doing here I have a doctor's appointment in 30 minutes I must leave you now." He said. Before he could get up Winter grabbed his arm she scratched and tore his skin by accident. "I'm so sorry." She apologized. Spring simply picked up a napkin and tied it around his arm. "It's all right. "he said. "Please don't tell Milori where I am I don't want him to know my whereabouts. "said the runaway fairy Spring Frowned and looked up at the sky. "I have a feeling Lord Milori may try to visit me for that same reason but I'll see what I can do." He said Autumn looked at his watch and said "Pardon me to intrude but I think you have a doctor's appointment to attend to." Spring gasped again and started to fly away yelling "Bye my fellow Ministers have a nice day." Winter shook her head. "Good old Spring". She said


End file.
